MOC Tournament: Season 1
This is A Tournament where MOCs from 8 users here. Battles Battle 1:Reptor Vs. Toa 95 Winner:Reptor Battle 2:Jarodin vs. Fairon Battle 3:Sol vs. Zaeron Battle 4:Heehvan vs. Leviathos Battle 5:Reptor vs. TBA The Story Prologue:The Dark And Light Voice "Heheheh" Laughed A Voice "What is it, Darkness" Said A lighter voice "I came up with an Idea"Said The Darker voice "we could take Eight Heroes from Space and time and hold A tournament between them" "Diabolical"Said the Light voice"Let's do it" "I'm Selecting Eight Random Heroes" "Good" "Wait theres A glitch, It's only selecting Seven Heroes and one Villain" "Even Better" "These will be the Battles of the Ages" Chapter 1:The Introduction "Hello Heroes and Villain" Said The light Voice"You're probably wondering why you're here" "For once, They're Right"Said Reptor. The white being turned into A black Being. "You're here to fight"Said the Dark voice. "All right"Said Toa 95"What are the fights" "I'll tell you the Settings of the first one" Fighters:95 vs. Reptor Place:Ko-Wahi, Mata nui Era:The Arrival of the Toa mata The Dark Being swithed to light "That will be the battle for tomorrow"Said the Light voice"For now, Rest" Chapter 2:The first Battle Reptor and Toa 95 Were on A Mountain In Ko-Wahi. "Before you start Strangling Eachother, Know that nothing here is Real"Said the light voice"This is A Universe where things are not changed Naturally, But by you" "So, If we Accidentally kill A Ko-Matoran, It won't Change the Core Universe"Said Reptor "No, Not even if it was on purpose"Said the light Voice"now, 1, 2, 3, FIGHT!" The two warriors Charged at eachother and their Blades Clashed. Toa 95 send A blast of air at Reptor knocking him off the Mountain. Toa 95 Jumped Down there. Reptor Kicked him Down and Stabbed him. Toa 95 Kicked him Down And Tried to stop the Bleeding. He made A Tornado Sending Reptor Far off into the Mountains. "Have I won"Said Toa 95 "No, Not yet"Said the Dark Voice"He's offline, but not Dead. If you lose More blood though, You'll lose" "Can you tell Me where he is" "Ko-Koro" Toa 95 Ran to Ko-Koro to see Reptor Fighting Kopaka. He Stuck His Sword in Kopaka's Back. Reptor's and 95's Swords Clashed. Reptor Stabbed 95. Sol Watched The battle from the Space Temple, He Saw Reptor Kill 95. 95's Body was Revived and Teleported "What was that"Said Reptor "He was Teleported to the Time and Place he was when we Brought him Here"Said the Light Voice"Now lets Teleport to the Space Temple" Chapter 3: Allies til' Dies "Ah, hello to your third day staying here" Said the white being "Oh, I forgot to tell my Name" "Yah, What is it" Said Zaeron "I am Void" Said the being. He changed to black "Here's The information for your next match" Fighters:Jarodin VS. Fairon Place:Coliseum, Metru nui, Dark mirror Universe Era:Tuyet's Reign Fairon and Jarodin were in a battlefeild with armies of Toa fighting eachother. They stood Back to back, Fairon bringing out his Lance and Midak Skyblaster, while Jarodin pulled out his Electro Blade. They battled to the top of the coliseum. A blue Toa came behind Fairon. "Fairon, There's something-"Before Jarodin could finish Fairon was grabbed and thrown off the edge. Jarodin was going to run his sword threw the Toa, but he was teleported back to the temple. Category:Stories